Love Potion?
by iloooveinuyasha1
Summary: Sakura and Ino use a love potion on most of the main Konoha guys, but what happens when they are not the ones who everyone falls in love with? Who is the lucky or in this case unlucky girl? read and find out! my first fic, no flames please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: no I don't own Naruto is I did I wouldn't be broke!

Pairings: TenTen and Neji, Lee, Gai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Note: Pre-Time skip

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: **'blah'**

Sakura watched the leaves blow past as she turned to Ino. "So did you get it?" she asked.

Ino smirked, "Of course I did forehead girl!" As she said so she pulled from a pocket two small vials of a pink liquid.

Sakura took one and examined it. The label read,

Love Potion

A potion guaranteed to make anyone fall in love with anyone!

Simply put 3 drops into the food or drink of the person whom you wish to fall in love.

They will fall in love with the first person they see after waking up!

Sakura squinted at the fine print at the bottom,

Side affects include obsession and possessiveness.

Sakura smiled, "It's perfect!" she said and returned the vial to Ino. "By the way, Sasuke's mine!"

Ino replied, "Fine, then I call Shika-kun!"

"So," said Sakura, "how do you want to pull this off?"

"Simple," replied Ino, "we invite the Konoha 12 to go to the hot springs. Then we can administer the potion to Sasuke and Shika-kun!"

Sakura nodded and asked, "Should we tell Hinata and TenTen about this?"

Ino shook her head slowly, "No. You know Hinata, she'll faint and give us away and TenTen is a tomboy who doesn't give about boys."

The two girls nodded at each other, shook hands and walked away leaving nothing, but footprints.

Sakura returned to her house, pulled out her hair and admired herself in the mirror. 'Sasuke is sooo mine!' she thought, smirking.

'**Cha love prevails!' **Screamed her inner self.

She called Ino and decided she would invite her team, and Gai's team while Ino would invite her team and Kurenai's team.

Sakura smiled to herself as she began writing out invitations.

'This was going to be very interesting' she thought

If only she knew what would happen… she would call the entire thing off and chuck the pink vials into the trash, but unfortunately for her she can't see the future and so she finished her invites, put them in the mail, and went to bed.

So, what do you think? This is like my first fic so please be nice and don't flame me!

Should I continue?

Oh and if you like Sakura or Ino, I'm warning you now I'm not nice to either of them in this fic… It's not that I don't like them it's just they play the roles of evil jealous fan girls in this fic! Oops, I'm rambling. Gomen!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1 Preparations

Usual Disclaimer apply

Pairings: TenTen and Neji, Lee, Gai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji.

Note: Pre-Time skip

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: **'blah'**

Chapter 1- Preparations

Sakura woke to the annoying briiiing of her alarm clock, which she slapped. She logged onto her computer to NIM (ninja instant message)

CherryBlossom Sakura

Cute+Blond Ino

CherryBlossom: so have your people responded yet?

Cute+Blond: Yes

CherryBlossom: and???

Cute+Blond: Shika-kun

Choji

Hinata

Kiba

Are all coming! Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei aren't coming and neither is Shino…

U?

CherryBlossom: hmmm

Naruto

Sasuke-kun 3

Kakashi-sensei

Gai-sensei

Lee

Neji

Tenten

Say then can come too:D

Cute+Blond: So the only ones not coming are Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Shino, right???

CherryBlossom: Right…

Cute+Blond: what's wrong?

CherryBlossom: nothing just…

Last night I was drinking some tea and as I was opening TenTen's e-mail my tea cup broke in half!!!

Anyway I have to pack1

See you later!

_CherryBlossom has signed off_

_Cute+Blond has signed off_

Sakura yawned, stretched, and pushed her chair back from her computer. She dressed in her usual red + pink, brushed her hair till it shone and tied her Konoha headband on. She opened her window and left to pursue her favorite hobby- Sasuke stalking. She leapt across Konoha searching, but to her great disappointment all she found was Naruto.

Said annoyingly hyper blond ran after her screaming, "Sakura-chaaaan, matte!"

But she left him in the dust.

"Damn!" she swore, "Where in kami's name is he?" irritated she returned home to pack her bags.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later

Grunting she lifted the two duffle bags, threw her backpack over one shoulder, and meandered off to the 3rd training ground where everyone had agreed to meet.

She smiled when she saw her sensei, Kakashi, leaning against a tree reading Icha Icha Violence.

"Yo," he said, "Am I late?"

"Nope! It's only 2:30," She replied, "I accidentally on purpose told u the time to meet was 12:30 so you'd have plenty of time to be late!" She grinned.

"I guess I have a reputation, don't I?" he responded.

"Hey!"

Sakura turned and say the rest of the Konoha 12 minus Shino and plus Gai.

She took a quick head count and nodded to Ino, who got everybody's attention and announced that they were going to leave and they would get to the hot springs before dark if they all hurried. With that they all set off for the hot springs and to the horrors that awaited them there.

So was it ok? I kind of wrote this at school… lol I'm passing all my classes anyway! Please Read and Review it makes me happy and inspires me: D I already have the next chapter done; I just need to edit it a bit: D so expect another updates tomorrow or the next day :D

Ja Ne!


	3. AN

A.N.

To all my readers I won't be updating for a while because of a family emergency…

I'm sorry…


	4. Arriving to Problems

Usual Disclaimers Apply….

Sakura and Ino led the group through the forest only stopping when Naruto being the blockhead he is ran into a tree while talking to Hinata, who promptly fainted as he slammed into the poor tree. They reached the springs at mid-day and ate a quick lunch.

Sakura beckoned Ino over while the others relaxed, well some of the others. Lee and Gai were busy doing pushups. "1005, 1006, 1007."

Sakura whispered, "Should we do it at dinner?"

Ino whispered back, "Yeah or we could just dump the stuff in the guy's hot spring, right?"

Sakura's eyes gleamed. "Cool then all of them will be after us!" She smirked, "I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun fighting over me!" she squealed!

Later as the others relaxed…

Sakura stole into the guy's hot spring. She pulled out both vials and dumped the pink contents into the pool. The water Hissed and foamed then returned to normal. She grinned and snuck out and went over to Ino who was keeping watch. "Mission accomplished," said Sakura.

They both returned to the others who were all doing their favorite thing. Lee and Gai were still training. "4987, 4988, 4989." Hinata was stuttering to Naruto, Sasuke was looking on obviously bored, Kiba was chatting to Akamaru, Kakashi was reading something probably very naughty, TenTen was sharpening a kunai, Neji was watching Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru was sleeping, and Chouji was eating.

'Yup,' thought Sakura, 'everything's normal.'

'Cha! They don't suspect anything!' screamed inner Sakura.

Ino suggested that they go soak in the springs so everyone off to get changed. The boys left for their pool and the girls for theirs. 

Naruto changed into a towel and was about to cannonball into the spring when he heard Kyuubi's voice. 'Wait kit!' came the booming voice. But of course Naruto didn't heed the warning and splashed into the pool.

Kyuubi sighed to himself and thought, 'This is going to be extremely entertaining!'

The other boys followed Naruto's lead and entered the pool, but they didn't cannonball in.

The girls were relaxing when they heard a cry from eh other side of the pool, the guy's side. They rushed over to see all the guys' unconscious. Hinata did what she did best and fainted. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen dragged all the guys' to their room. (Everyone was sleeping in the same room.) They shoved the unconscious guys into their respective beds and carefully lay Hinata onto hers. 

They sat up watching until both Sakura and Ino slipped off to sleep. TenTen just sighed and put them in bed and padded off towards the bathroom when a voice called out softly, "TenTen."

Nice little cliffhanger I hope! The true entertainment starts… Next chapter! But no worries cause I'm writing at school so I'll be able to update every few days or so… until I run out of ideas:D But till then hope u enjoy:D Please Review it inspires me!

About the A.N…

I'm sorry but my uncle died and so I wasn't sure what to do… I might be going to the funeral in Hawaii, so I won't be able to update… sorry!

Ja!


	5. Why me?

Usual Disclaimers Apply… sadly I don't own Naruto.

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: **'blah'**

_TenTen's POV_

I turned at the sound of my name and ended up face to face with Neji. He was so close to me. His white eyes, which are usually so emotionless, now contained something I couldn't recognize. It resembled love, but, no, Neji doesn't love me, but yet the look in his eyes…

_End TenTen's POV_

Neji stared at TenTen taking in every detail of her face from her chocolate brown eyes to her soft pink lips. She turned and ran to the bathroom, away from the lust in his white eyes. Neji watched her go.

'How could I have never noticed,' he thought, 'She's beautiful.' He smirked, 'She's mine.'

TenTen locked the bathroom door, panting she splashed cold water on her face. 'Please let this be a dream, that so didn't just happen!' she thought frantically. She stared into the mirror, 'What the heck was that all about?' she wondered. 'Why me? Neji's never looked at me like that before!' Sighing she slowly opened the door and peeked out. No Neji. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Slowly, cautiously she moved out into the bedroom expecting to come face to face with Neji again.

Suddenly she tripped over Naruto's outstretched arm and to her utter dismay fell in an ungraceful heap on the floor with a crash. Everyone jumped up and began looking for the source of the mysterious noise. Naruto woke up and seeing TenTen lying there so near couldn't help but grope her. Unfortunately for him, she shrieked and summoned a large cast iron frying pan, which she clobbered him with.

Immediately everyone's gazes rested on her. She sighed and looked down at the prone form of Naruto who was now sporting a huge red lump.

Hinata rushed over to Naruto and began to put an ointment on his head.

With a sudden cry the rest of the guys, excluding Neji who was elsewhere plotting and Naruto who was unconscious, ran toward TenTen with lust burning in their eyes.

She bolted and settled for hightailing it to the forest with the desperate hope that she could outrun or lose them in the trees. One question repeated over and over in her mind, 'Why me? Why me?'

Brief A.N. sorry my chapters are so short! I wish I could update more, but my evil teachers just love giving us poor high schoolers long-term projects and stuff!

1 Question that will decide the way the fic goes…

Who should catch her 2nd? (lol I have who'll catch her first!)

Send me a message or review to vote I'll put up the # of votes

The choices are…

Shikamaru

Chouji

Kiba

Sasuke

Neji

Gai

Kakashi

Ja!


	6. Voting List

Voting List!

For who catches up to TenTen 2nd:D

Oh does anyone want me to throw Akatsuki into the mix?

If yes than tell me and I'll put up the member's names!

I'm adding some Akatsuki members... only ones that I know well sorry! but if you really want someone than tell me and I'll put them in too!

Ja!

Shikamaru: IIIII II

Chouji: I

Kiba: II

Sasuke: IIIII III

Kakashi: III

Itachi: II

Kisame: I

Deidara: II

Sasori: I

Tobi: I


	7. Running from Lee

Usual Disclaimers Apply… sadly I don't own Naruto. If I did why would I be writing Fan fiction?

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: **'blah'**

'Crap,' thought TenTen, 'Lee's gaining on me!'

Panting and out of breath she continued her headlong dash thought the forest afraid to stop. She thought back through all her childhood memories trying desperately trying to remember what she could've possibly done to offend Kami. Lost in her memories she failed to notice that Lee being the speeding training freak (A.N. I totally heart Lee but you have to admit…) he is had almost caught up to her.

Suddenly she felt a hand close around her arm and she whipped around expecting to see Neji. Instead her eyes widened as Lee said lovingly, "TenTen-san, please do not run from my love!"

TenTen just stared, which was the wrong response, but to her credit she was too stunned to do anything else, but she snapped out of it as Lee bent to kiss her.

The other guys were searching for TenTen, but weren't having much luck until a shrill scream of "Hentai!" was heard followed by a resounding slap. Even Sasuke one of the two resident ice cubes (A.N. Neji is the other, but he's not there) had to since. Then all of the guys dashed off to where the sound originated. Well most of them dashed. Shikamaru followed at a steady pace at the back while Gai and Kakashi were out in front running at breakneck speed for the origin of the sound.

They arrived there to find an unconscious Lee with a large red handprint on his face (think of what Miroku from Inuyasha looks like after Sango slaps him) but no TenTen.

Hi!

Sorry I know my chapters are short… sigh

I love getting reviews! hint hint Don't worry it's not too late to vote!

The polls close in about a week if not sooner:D So cast you're vote before it's too late! LOL!

Thanks for all the reviews! I got to make a list so I can thank all you guys properly!

In the meantime while people are voting hint hint I'll be writing a Itachi death fic… sorry Itachi lovers! I just wanted to write why I think he murdered his clan:D

Ja!


	8. Running from Sasuke

The only things from Naruto that I own are my Naruto games, Naruto music, and other varied Naruto paraphernalia…

Please bear with me; I'm not good at writing fight scenes.

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: **'blah'**

'That PERV!' thought TenTen. She was fuming, but tired so she stopped by a peaceful looking lake. She sighed and gazed wonderingly at the pristine waters. She was just relaxing and enjoying the stillness of the moment hen a small, flat, rounded stone skipped out over the surface of the lave. Furious at having the perfect moment ruined she swivled around and her gazed landed on a raven-haired, onyx eyed…

"Sasuke?" she asked feared the worst.

'Kuso,' Sasuke thought, 'Her expression is too cute. She's utterly adorable and,' he glanced down her body, 'She's beautiful.' He smirked, but stopped as he found himself face to face with an extremely sharp kunai. He raised one eyebrow and said simply, "Fight me."

He resisted the urge to smirk as her face registered confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Fight me," he repeated, "If you win, I will get all the rest of the guys to stop chasing you, but if you loose then you'll be my slave for a full day."

'Hmm,' mused TenTen, 'If I win… but if I loose the consequences are too horrible to even consider.' At that thought she shivered. "Fine," she said, 'I just hope that I win or else…' she shivered again.

"Hn," said Sasuke, 'This will be easy.'

TenTen ran to the water and dived beneath holding her breath with a technique Gai had taught her. She saw Sasuke ran out onto the water and she did a rather good imitation of Neji's smirk. She summoned a host of kunai that she flung towards the figure on the surface of the water. She watched as the figure dodged the kunai and she yanked ont eh strings she had connected to the kunai bringing then back around for another pass. She thought, 'Guess all that time I spent connecting those kunai was worth it.' Sasuke turned almost in time and tried to dodge the kunai, but he winced slightly as one slashed through his shirt and the skin beneath. He swore under his breath and was too preoccupied with stemming the crimson flow from his arm that he failed to notice the anvil sailing down towards his head that is until it had already whacked him soundly. He slid beneath the water in a shower of bubbles. His head was ringing, but all sense returned as he saw TenTen in the water not five feet away.

TenTen's brow furrowed as she recognized the hand signs and she sped to the surface with all speed. She broke the surface and leapt for the nearest tree. She thought only two things, 'I knew the anvil hit him hard but I didn't realize it hit him that hard and he couldn't be that _stupid._' She watched in fascinated horror as the blue electricity crackled across the once calm surface of the lake. 'Never mind,' she thought, 'He is that stupid.' She stared as the lake turned into a raging electrified torrent. 'And I thought he was a prodigy…' she sighed. Wide-eyed she watched as the electricity slowly dispersed and the limp body of the Uchiha rose to the surface. She rushed down and pulled the limp form over onto the bank and sighed in relief as she noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest.

His eyes fluttered open and he asked blearily, "Did I win?"

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed and she summoned and debated whether she should brain him with another anvil or with the frying pan she had used on Naruto. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'Decisions, Decisions.'

Her debate was cut short as he brought her face down to his and pulled her close. She let instinct and reflexes take over and whacked him with a solid marble paperweight her parents had given her as a present. Needless to say he was effectively knocked out and she pushed him roughly away and sped off back into the trees for she knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to inquire about the source of the crackling electricity.

Behind her the lake had regained it's earlier peacefulness. The Uchiha lay slumbering on it's banks as TenTen continued her hurried journey through the trees.

A.N. So what did you guys think? Hope it was long enough…

Hands out cookies to reviewers, don't worry I didn't burn them:D

By the way you can still vote for who's next:)

Please review you guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me:D

Here's the list! Please vote!

Shikamaru: IIIII II

Chouji: I

Kiba: II

Kakashi: III

Itachi: II

Kisame: I

Deidara: II

Sasori: I

Tobi: I


	9. Running into Shikamaru

The only things from Naruto that I own are my Naruto games, Naruto music, and other varied Naruto paraphernalia…

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: **'blah'**

I know it's a lot to ask but can people please review? (Especially if you have any suggestions or questions) sigh it's depressing when only 3 people review for a chapter… I don't like begging but is it too much to ask for just 5 reviews per chapter…

_Meanwhile with Shikamaru_

'Man, chasing girls is so troublesome.' Shikamaru thought as he lay on the soft, sweet smelling grass. He watched the clouds idly and pondered the gem that was TenTen. 'She's not troublesome or loud of obnoxious,' he mused as he watched a cloud resembled a heart drift slowly past, 'but yet I've never felt any type of connection with her.'

He was waiting in a lush green meadow, having mapped out TenTen's route had realized that she should be arriving soon. As if on cue the panting figure materialized from the trees and practically collapsed on the grass.

Shikamaru rose and hurried over. He examined her and found she was suffering from chakra exhaustion as well as physical fatigue. He sighed and gently popped a soldier pill into her mouth, propped her body up and carefully poured some water into her mouth. Thankfully her body responded and she swallowed the small pill. He gently lowered her back to ground.

He glanced over her body and immediately reprimanded himself sternly. He noticed that she was lying on a bed of flowers, so serene and perfect. He settled down to wait and watched the clouds float past.

TenTen's first reaction was to jump up and run like hell for the hills she had glimpsed before collapsing. She glanced up and realized it was Shikamaru. She calmed herself and sat up. "Shikamaru?"

He turned and said gently, "I'm not going to pursue you. You are perfect, but yet I have never thought of you as more than a friend or a companion. Somehow I think we were infected with lust for you, perhaps a failed attempt by Sakura to win over Sasuke?" He sighed, "This is troublesome…"

TenTen was shocked to say the least. Her eyes narrowed, "Sakura is going down if it's all her fault!" She looked at Shikamaru warily, "You swear you won't chase me?"

He simply nodded and mumbled something that might have been, "troublesome" and lay back to watch the clouds.

She rose to go, but was startled when she discovered she couldn't move. She looked down and saw the shadow, outraged she screamed, "How dare you use your Shadow Possession Jutsu on me!" She was silenced as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I couldn't resist." He said and released her. Somehow she couldn't be angry with him, he was like a soft summer rain during a drought. She bowed her head as she raced across the field, heading for the hills, totally unaware of the eyes watching her progress.

K people I really hope you enjoyed the chapter… sorry it's so short…

Please vote for whom you wish to catch up to her next… (I might edit the chapter if it's obvious a certain character is going to win, but as you can see it's really close so please vote!)

Ja Ne!

Voting List!

For who catches up to TenTen next :D

Oh does anyone want me to throw Akatsuki into the mix?

If yes than tell me and I'll put up the member's names!

I'm adding some Akatsuki members... only ones that I know well sorry! but if you really want someone than tell me and I'll put them in too!

Chouji: I

Kiba: III

Kakashi: III

Itachi: IIII

Kisame: III

Deidara: IIIII I

Sasori: III

Tobi: IIII


	10. AN i'm sorry help?

A.N.

To all my readers and reviewers,

I am sorry to say that I have sort of lost interest in this fic. My muse has abandoned me… and all my creativity has been sucked out of me by all the mindless busy work of high school. sigh If anyone wants me to actually continue it please say so… and if anyone would like to donate a creative idea I'd be so happy. I don't want to delete this fic as it is/was my first fic and I would like to remember it.

Cookies to all who have read and candy an' hugs to all that reviewed!

Ja Ne!


	11. A Most Unfortunate Occurance

The only things from Naruto that I own are my Naruto games, Naruto music, and other varied Naruto paraphernalia…

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: 'blah'

I know it's a lot to ask but can people please review? (Especially if you have any suggestions or questions) sigh it's depressing when only 3 people review for a chapter… I don't like begging but is it too much to ask for just 5 reviews per chapter…

Thanks to all who encouraged me to keep writing, I really appreciated it. I am sorry to say that this fic will soon be over, perhaps 4 chapters more. (I'm cutting some characters out, I'm sorry.)

Eyes watched her progress as she sped toward the hills. The form that belonged to the eyes rose silently and sped after her.

With a sigh TenTen to the tree covered hills. Her mind wandered, 'Shikamaru is right, this running is so troublesome.' She realized what she said and smacked herself on her forehead. 'I so did not say troublesome!' 'But you know it is.' Said her inner self smugly. 'Is is not in your, uh our, nature to fight? Why are you, uh we, running. We flee, but yet they still catch us! This should not be endured! You, that is to say we, are shinobi! This fleeing is cowardice!'

TenTen sighed, true it was unacceptable and she still didn't know why in kami-sama's name everyone seemed to want to chase her. Collecting her thoughts she said aloud, 'Very well, we shall get to the truth of the matter. I'm sure someone else is going to catch up eventually.' She shuddered, 'I just pray it isn't Gai-sensei…'

The figure smirked ever so slightly and continued to tail her. 'So I am to be the lucky one…'

TenTen reached the border of the trees and leaped gracefully up in their shaded branches. She hopped swiftly across and sat down to wait. She began to doze off when she heard a snuffling. Turning to face the noise she saw a very familiar white puppy face. "Awww! Akamaru, what are you doing here? Where's Kiba?"

Her brown eyes widened almost imperceptibly. 'If Akamaru is here than that means…' Frantically she scanned the surrounding foliage. 'I thought we weren't going to be running this time!' came her inner voice. 'Well change of plans!' thought TenTen as she continued her by now desperate search of the trees around her. 'You, and unfortunately, me are unworthy to be shinobi! Going back on you're word!' 'But, but it's Kiba' retorted TenTen to her inner self.

The figure watched the proceedings with a grin. 'I should put her out of her pain,' he thought. Kiba brushed the branches away and sprang with remarkable agility to the branch that TenTen occupied. "Looking for me?" he asked with a slightly perverted grin.

TenTen just knew she was blushing furiously. "No! What gave you that idea?" She picked up Akamaru and stroked his fur absently as she tried in vain to find a good reason for what she had done.

"Did you know your heartbeat sky-rocketed?" he asked almost innocently. In her distracted state she almost missed the perverted look on his face. "Your temperature also just hit sky high" he commented. TenTen could feel her cheeks turn crimson with her blush. She bit her lip wondering what to do. 'Stupid inner self! This is ALL your fault!' "It is not! It's not my body that's heating up is it now?" Thought her inner self smugly. It was TenTen's turn to be smug. "Well actually, baka inner self, it is your body."

Kiba moved closer, he was enjoying this. It appeared as if TenTen was arguing with herself. Now Kiba was not above taking opportunities when presented with one. He came close and rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She gave a startled yelp, dropped Akamaru, and instinctively jumped away. She blushed a deeper red, if that was even possible. "Gomen," she said to Akamaru.

Kiba was about to try again when he caught a strange scent. 'It was earthy, yes very much so,' he mused surreptitiously glancing around. 'No, not just one scent!' he worried. 'Several… there was the earthy one and a fishy one and a wooden one and one that smelled eerily like blood, and strangest of all, one that smelled like candy. That means there's at least five potential enemies.'

TenTen cocked her head, Kiba was acting very strange, for starts his nose was twitching slightly. She had just opened her mouth when he moved close and covered it with one rough, callused hand. "There are at least five beings around us." Just as he said so, a bomb burst directly below them. Kiba held her tight as they flew towards a tree. He swung himself behind her as they crashed into the giant tree. There was a sickening crunch as his body absorbed the shock and cushioned TenTen.

TenTen was dazed. She wriggled out of Kiba's arms, and checked for a pulse. With a surge of relief she felt one. She turned to find their attackers and gazed into a pair of red and black eyes. They swirled and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She slumped against Kiba's still form.

"Can we keep her, Itachi-san?" said a figure from the tree line. The figure in front of TenTen hoisted her up and said, "Discipline him however you wish Deidara." He and the other three figures disappeared with a poof of dust. Two figures remained. One of them began strangling the one who had asked it they could keep TenTen. He cried, "Gomen! Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" The one strangling just sighed and yelled, "Shut up, un! If you don't shut up right now you'll be a BAD boy, un!" The first immediately stopped crying and began whimpering, "Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a good boy." The one who had previously been strangling sighed again and disappeared after the first few. "Matte!" screamed the one now known as Tobi and he quickly followed.

From high in the trees yet another figure watched. A single eye observed. The figure then proceeded to follow the first three and was gone without a trace.

From a vantage point on a branch a pair of Byakugan white eyes watched and narrowed. Neji, for it was he, turned and followed the ones who had left unaware of the single-eyed one who was now following the first five.

How'd you like it? Thanks to lehcar-light this was written. Thanks a lot:D

I hope everyone enjoyed it! I did try to make it longer!

Ja till next update! 


	12. Akatsuki Interrogation!

Ano…. I know it's been forever since I last updated but due to certain occurrences my muse abandoned me… she still hasn't come back… but I feel like writing and not doing my French homework or my History homework so that's why you're getting another chapter… Yes you can flame about my tardy update (or the horrible writing) Sorry… I get easily sidetracked… on to the fic!

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: 'blah'

TenTen awoke to darkness. She wasn't even sure she was awake because she couldn't see a thing. She sat up and groaned as her joints protested bitterly. 'Nope I'm defiantly awake,' she thought. She crawled around in the absolute darkness feeling for something, anything. Her hands hit a wall and she turned and leaned her aching back against it. She winced as still muscles uncoiled. Vaguely she remembered Kiba and Akamaru and… "Oh Crap." Her tired mind began piecing events together. 'Black cloaks Red clouds Akatsuki. Akatsuki Oh snap.' 'So,' she wondered idly, 'Why am I not dead?' The image of red and black swirls swam before her. 'Maybe,' she hoped, 'I'm going to be held hostage' (A.N. Hostages usually aren't killed until the kidnapper(s) get what they want.)

A shaft of light broke through her musings and instinctively she shielded her eyes. "Awww, look! She's so kawaii! Itachi-san please, please can we keep her!" said a voice not unlike a child's. An exasperated sigh was the only response. TenTen searched for the voices and say two people standing in the doorway. She rose trying hard to not show any weakness. "What do you want!" she demanded in her best Sakura impersonation. She glared up at them. "Where am I?" she asked. Another figure pushed the smaller one out of the way. " Hey chill, un. You're safe for now. We just want to ask you about the strange happenings going on, un. Come out, we don't bite, except Kisame… probably has to do with his fishy heritage… You don't have to worry we aren't child molesters like Orochimaru, un."

These reassurances did little to comfort TenTen. Nevertheless she strode towards the light trying to give off an aura of confidence, a confidence that she did not feel. She followed the Akatsuki trio to a comfortable if messy living room. She sat on a sofa. While the trio sat down across from her. "Well?" she asked trying to sound impatient. Deidara spoke. "Well, we want to know what is wrong with all the Konoha shinobi, un."

"I don't know," said TenTen. "We were at the hot springs, the guys passed out, then they all went insane saying they loved me…" she trailed off. "Why did you electrocute my brother?" was the calm question from Itachi. TenTen wondered how he was able to be so calm. "FYI he was stupid enough to try a Chidori in the middle of a lake! How's that my fault!" she shot back. "He's always been impulsive" was the serene reply. 'Yeah and murdering your entire clan wasn't impulsive…' thought TenTen.

"Take her back to the forest." Commanded Itachi. Deidara complied. TenTen followed him up a swirl staircase and out into the soft, muted shade. "Bye… un." He said and reached out, taking her hands in his and kissing her passionately on the mouth or at least that's probably what he intended but was knocked out by a hit to the back of the neck before he got a chance to.

TenTen only saw a flash of gray before she too was knocked unconscious by a cloth dipped in a sedative, over the nose and mouth. She was hoisted up and disappeared in a flash of gray as her unseen captor raced off. Unseen, that is, save a single pair of eyes…

A.N. I apologize for the long delay… with luck my muse will return. Can anyone guess as to the identity of her captor? (There's a hint. All you gotta do is find it:D)

Once again, I beg forgiveness…

Flame away at my late update….

Ja!


	13. Icha Icha Hell!

School is ending yay

Haha! I've finished my summer reading! Please don't hate me for not updating… I'm too tired to explain the multiple reasons why I didn't update sooner.

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: 'blah'

Inner person/Kyuubi: 'blah'

--

Our beloved heroin TenTen came to slowly trying to ignore the obvious fact that she was on a bed that was most definitely not hers. She blinked, 'What happened?' she asked her inner self. 'How am I supposed to know, I was knocked out just like you, I'm not omniscient you know!' complained her inner. TenTen didn't like this answer or more likely just wasn't paying attention. She asked her now irate inner self where she was and how she got there, to which her inner humphed and said, 'weren't you paying attention? I don't know anymore than you do,' and so saying stomped off into the deep recesses of TenTen's mind.

TenTen looked around blearily trying desperately to remember what had happened. 'Black and red, black and red, Akatsuki maybe?' she thought. 'Yes, it was the Akatsuki, but they let me go didn't they, maybe it was a trick,' she thought, anger surging up inside her. 'I'll get them back for this!' she rose uncertainly and glanced around warily. The room was sparsely furnished; there was a bed that she had awoken on, a simple chest of drawers in the corner, a kitchenette near a door that presumably led to the bathroom. There was one other door that she decided must be the exit and so she padded on light feet towards said door. She was about the open it and escape to freedom when the knob turned and the door opened to reveal, Kakashi Hatake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. For the (counts on fingers, nope can't remember, fill in a number of your choosing) time in so many days, TenTen fainted clean away.

Kakashi caught TenTen before she hit the ground and replaced her with care on his bed. "Your mine now," he said lovingly, lying down beside her. He wore a perverted smile, "Icha Icha Paradise has taught me many things that I wish to try out with you my love." He grinned down at her before realizing that she was probably not useful to him… yet. (i.e. he couldn't do anything with her cause she was unconscious.) He pouted, his fun momentarily spoiled. He thought of all the reasons why TenTen would've fainted and came up with she couldn't breathe. (me: or a jounin of Konoha he sure isn't good at reasoning… inner me: but that's your fault… me: really?!) He deduced that he should cut away her shirt so that she could breathe better. (me: why doesn't he just open her shirt?? Inner me: I'm not talking to you anymore…) Pulling a kunai from his person he slit along the front seems of her shirt. He discovered that she wore a simple fishnet shirt underneath. Deciding with his overly perverted mind that she still couldn't breathe, he cut open her shirt and pulled it to the side.

While Kakashi was busy trying to get TenTen to wake up, Neji was watching from outside. His Byakugan was good for seeing through walls. When Kakashi had taken TenTen away, Neji had been too stunned by the fact that TenTen had been escorted out by the Akatsuki member. He had though that he would have to rescue her. Until he had seen Kakashi take out the kunai, he had assumed that Kakashi was trying to help TenTen. His first thought was, 'Oh Kami, he going to kill her!' His second thought was, 'That Pervert!' Filled with rage and without thinking anything save, 'How dare he gaze upon that which is mine!' he crashed through the flimsy (solid wood) wall. Long hours of training had indeed paid off as he used Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms) against Kakashi. Fortunately for both of them, Kakashi hadn't really been paying attention to anything except for TenTen but he was able to semi block the more dangerous strikes. (inner me: how is that good for Neji-kun? me: I thought you weren't talking to me? Inner me: I am now! me: because now Neji-kun won't have to be jailed for attacking and killing a fellow shinobi of Konoha!)

Neji picked TenTen up carefully and practically flew out the Neji sized hole in the wall. 'Got to get her to a safe place…' He left Kakashi unconscious on the ground, 'He'll be fine, it's not like he has tons of crazy guys on his tail!'

A.N. Ummm yeah I'm kinda sad cause I noticed that I'd kind of forgotten Gai shudder (long story) and because I was on FF and noticed that someone else had written another fic a lot like this one, only with Hinata. I swear I didn't get my idea from that! I just sorta came up with it after reading the Fortune of Mrs. Sakura. (Good fic that one!) So I'm updating for Uchihas1010Hyuuga!

Hope you like it!

Ja Ne!!


End file.
